Educating Romance
by ClassicYaoi89
Summary: Yuri is a single dad raising his six-year-old daughter Vera. He works at Phichit's family restaurant and at a local store Mila manages. Starting in a new school can be challenging to Vera, but the transition is pretty easy thanks to her teacher, Otabek, and a couple of friends she makes. The beginning chapters are rough, but I promise it gets better. :,)
1. The Beginning

'Whew, okay. Let's take a step back and evaluate the situation.' He thought to himself, seeping in a shallow breath.

Twenty-five year old Yuri Plisetsky stood in front of Bay Head Elementary; his hand intertwined with a much smaller one as he remained in place. The nervous parent portion of him in full-effect as his eyes glanced down to the young girl who held his hand. (Mainly blaming the physical fact of him being an omega). She, sensing the glance, rose her head to meet the eyes of her father.

Vera Plisetsky is a six-year-old beta girl who resembled much of her father's appearance with light blonde hair near her shoulders and blue-greenish eyes. Which was very out-standing and a vivid sign of who her parent is. On the other hand, her physique and facial structure was not that of Yuri's; rather, from her other father who stays under the unknowing shadow. The history behind the man's disappearance and his previous relation to Yuri is filled with clutter and mixed emotions. It honestly was a sensitive topic to mention or bring up around the Russian man.

"Papa, are you okay?" The little girl asked, her dazzling eyes filled with concern for the other. That had been a personality feature Yuri had been shocked by. He thought _for sure_ his daughter would pick up his reckless and out-of-control behavior he once had around her age. Alternatively, she was the complete opposite with her warm and caring nature. If genes had any play in her personality, Vera certainly picked up on her other father's wholeheartedness (despite not being in her life).

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Yuri replied with a soft smile across his lips. He had no intentions of shedding any light upon her other father. At times, she would ask if she had another father or mother like the other children at school. It broke the male's heart to always reply with _'It's just you and me, love.'_ Which sometimes didn't appease the child. He hoped one day, he'd find a man who he could cherish and accept him and his daughter as a family.

"Good because I don't wanna be late for my first day." Vera replied with a giggly smile, her small arm gently tugged on Yuri's as she started forward. She never always felt like taking the lead of things when it came to her father; but she figured someone ought to keep him level-headed and not all spaced out.

Both individuals made their way into the elementary school, passing by other classrooms in different grades. As they approached the girl's homeroom class, Yuri could spot the handsome teacher greeting parents and other students who entered the room. It probably wasn't the best time to break into a blush, but the Russian couldn't help himself. Anyone would become bashful over such a teacher—especially if that man was Otabek Altin.

Yuri met Mr. Altin a week prior to this current day. He was at a crossroad of where to enroll Vera for first grade. Although they didn't have much experience, he asked his friends, Phichit—who he works for—as well as Mila, yet another co-worker. The twenty-five year old worked two jobs which gave him a decent living for both him and his daughter; one full-time at the Tai man's restaurant and part-time in their local grocery store (Mila was his manager). Without getting too much off track, he received great feedback on Bay Head Elementary. Amazing teachers in a welcoming setting, Yuri had visited the school and conversed with the principle about their educating ways and how a typical day would go while Vera attended the school year. Later on, the same day, he met with the person who taught the first graders of that school—Otabek. The man held himself proudly, calm, and gentle; something Yuri admired and took to heart. Clearly the male was an alpha based on his appearance alone (which didn't really have any affect in his decision). He deemed the visit overall fantastic and wasted no time enrolling the girl for the year.

"Good morning." Otabek greeted Yuri and Vera with a light-hearted smile. Vocals alone could bring a man or woman to fall for the Kazakh instantaneously. His dark hair beautifully positioned in place with a little molding gel—the sides of his head cleanly shaved; crisp and dusky eyes enticed anyone brave or bold enough to gaze into their mysterious ambience. A very leadership-like appearance any alpha would have.

"Morning!" Vera sweetly addressed her teacher before her hand slipped from her father's, skipping on in to greet the other kids in hopes of creating a new friend to hang out with. Yet another feature Yuri was surprised by. Sure, he was outgoing and very much so an extrovert throughout his life; but he usually wasn't one to strike up conversations unless needed.

With a forward dip of his head, Yuri flashed a smile. "G'morning." He stated as he watched the girl venture around her new surroundings.

"She'll have a terrific first day. Vera certainly is a good child and I'm positive she'd gain friends by the time she leaves." Otabek replied as if to reassure and ease the man's worry.

"Thank you, she's as good as an angel; I've got no doubt about that." Yuri added as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark-washed pants. He didn't want to keep the teacher for long, and he could catch a few mothers parting from their children as they leave the corner of his eye. He assumed he'd do the same since he had a busy day at Phichit's that awaited him.

An exchange of not-so-awkward goodbyes, Plisetsky was on his way back to his 2005 Chevy Impala model of a vehicle while Mr. Altin made his way into his classroom to begin the next several hours of teaching and excitement.


	2. A little Closer

Chapter Two

Throughout the next seven hours, Yuri worked two of the three shifts the restaurant had—morning and afternoon. They were relatively slow with incoming customers but every now and then there would be a rush of people craving Taiwanese meals. Nearing the end of his second shift, he was full-on pissed by the questions his boss threw at him. The Tai man was a junkie for other people's gossip; often times getting lost from chatting his mouth away with most of his regulars—sadly leaving Yuri and a few other workers to either pry their overseer from tables or pick the pace up in serving. Despite that setback, the 30 year old male was a kind boss.

"Phichit, I swear to god I will quit if you keep treating me like one of your gossip girls. I'm here to work, not stuff your ears with the latest Kardashian news." The Russian grumpily stated as he emerged from the back kitchen with a tray of food. If he were to drop the plates of freshly cooked beef noodles and oyster omelet, he surely would choke his employer until he turned purple.

Surprisingly it made the other back of—for now at least. Raised hands with an expression of surrendering, the beta shrugged. "Fine, alright! You better get to know this hunk of a man better. Don't think this is the last of my badgering." He hummed out before he parted from Yuri to check on the other occupied tables.

Rolling his eyes, Plisetsky concluded his shift once the last table of afternoon customers departed. He bid his goodbye to Phichit before he hurried along to pick his daughter up.

Entering his car, he started the engine up before he pulled his phone from his pant pocket. He checked the time while gazing at his lockscreen. Lips stretched into a small smile, the picture was of him and Vera at the beach; her first experience there. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. She was four, and her papa plastered her in what seemed like a gallon of sunscreen to protect her fragile skin. Nonetheless, she enjoyed herself by running along the water's edge and built a few sandcastles before her energy tuckered out—soon heading home to clean up and nap.

"Ah, damn." Yuri breathed out as he placed his phone in the cup holder. He blamed his omega instincts for tearing up at the lockscreen picture. At most things, actually. Whether the situation be a love movie, reminiscing, a particular song, or 'one of those moments' where the male would become overwhelmed with emotion. He pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot and drove off to the elementary school.

* * *

Traffic hadn't been terrible, but he would have been fashionably late if he was caught up in another red light with a cluster of beeping cars.

Most of the students had long left the school with their parent as Yuri pulled into the guest parking lot. Making his way into the facility, he arrived to Vera's classroom. He spotted the young girl with her pink backpack talking with another student who waited for their pick-up ride.

Otabek happily chatting with them and stating something for the two children to laugh, finally spotting the man who stood by the doorframe.

"Here to pick up Vera I see." The Kazakh said as his hand gently nudged the girl to turn her attention in the direction of her father.

"Papa!" Vera called out with a radiating smile. She was quick to stand, dashing towards the blonde-haired man before crashing herself into him with a hug. She was ecstatic to fill him in on her first day. She made a couple friends, discovered a new snack she grew to love, and all the things mister Otabek taught her and the other kids.

The collision itself came close to knocking the wind out of Yuri, gasping a smile while he returned his daughter's hug before scooping her into his arms.

"Yeah, and it looks like she had a great time." The Russian replied, his eyes locked with the teacher's. It was like a secret rule when it came to meeting someone's eyes with your own. Too long of a stare would cause the situation to be uncomfortable; too little could indicate one's rudeness. Really couldn't lose for winning. With a slow progressing smile, he nodded. "Thank you for taking care of her today. I know it's your job and all; but I haven't left her with someone else for so long before." He sheepishly explained, a hand instinctively rubbed circles around Vera's back.

"I wouldn't want to phrase it as 'just my job.'" Otabek replied, casually leaning a hand on his desk. "A classroom is full of opportunity for children. Without the right teacher dedicated to guiding them towards a promising future, it would be a waste of time for both the students and teacher." He stated with a light shrug, his lips curved into a smile. "I'm more than elated to teach Vera and her classmates these beginning fundamentals for life."

Well. If Yuri wasn't already head-over-heels with the alpha teacher, this certainly shot an arrow of tenderness through his heart. Man, it was yet another bad time to break out into a blush. He turned his head and smiled oddly. "I'm glad you think that way. I wouldn't want anyone else as her teacher now that I know that about you, Mr. Altin." He replied, taking in a breath to compose himself.

"Please, call me Otabek. 'Mr. Altin' seems too formal for me." The man replied with a husky chuckle. _Damn, that was hot._ "I'll see you tomorrow, Vera. We can continue our talk on which books you want to take home."

"Okay, bye Mr. Otabek!" Vera waved as she was carried out of the classroom by her father who also kindly bid a wave. The two were soon enough back in their car, heading on home. She couldn't wait until dinner to describe what all her teacher introduced her to. Quickly speaking through the math and reading subjects, her favorite portion of the day being after lunch when the man read them a story the class picked.

Yuri smiled and listened to her story, only getting a few words in before she continued on. The jitters of leaving his little girl at the school were dismissed. From what Otabek told him, he was an honest man—one who would protect the roomful of young ones from any danger. Also another factor he loved of the man. Now, the main problem is how to continue with his emotions. He didn't know the alpha's sexuality or…anything (as Phichit pointed out). He did discover the male's passion for teaching. Maybe he could start there. Slowly ask different questions on the topic that would hopefully earn the other's friendship. That way, they could possibly start hanging out and get to know one another even further. If his intentions for a relationship didn't work out, than he would comfortably settle for their friendship bond.

All that needed to be controlled now was his nosy boss. He faced such a storm of questions and rambling as his little plan would unfold with the teacher. Call Phichit a parent, but at some point, there's no doubt an interrogation will happen between the Tai and Kazakh.


	3. Friendly Date (Part 1)

Chapter Three

(A/N: I'm going to have a little time skip—a couple weeks so I'm hoping it'll be a smooth enough transition. I didn't want to suddenly jump into it and leave you, as the reader, confused. :3 Also! This is part one of 'friendly date' mainly because I don't want this chapter alone to be incredibly long and to give you guys a small cliffhanger on what'll happen next. Some insight into Otabek's past should keep things spiced up; I wouldn't want to reveal _too_ much, lol.)

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Yuri set his plan into action. He began to engage Otabek with greetings and cringy topics about the weather or traffic. He hoped he didn't come off as _too obvious_. That could ruin his chances with the alpha or completely embarrass him to the moon and back. The two eased themselves into light, casual talk when the Russian either dropped off and or picked up Vera from school. At one point, he forgot his scheme entirely, enjoying the way his relations developed with the teacher.

Otabek wasn't the only important topic to Yuri. He let Phichit in on what he discovered further of the man; tons of 'ooh's and 'ah's escaping the Tai's mouth. Of course, the Russian was impressed with Altin's abilities and background. He found out the male was a big family guy—keeping close relations with his parents and grandmother back in Kazakhstan. It seemed like there wasn't anything the twenty-eight-year-old couldn't do. He graduated from a well-known university that specialized in education as well as earning a degree in childhood education and development. So he knew what he was talking about when they spoke on Vera's first day.

Mila also became involved with the progression of the two. Yuri didn't bring his crush up casually, suddenly blurting it out to his manager while both in the breakroom. Thankfully no other employees caught ear of it. She was another close friend to Yuri; similar to a big sister-little brother relationship. The atmosphere was definitely less intense as he talked with Mila about the Kazakh than with Phichit. The nosy ass man. Anyways, Mila was a proud yet tame alpha; often coming over to Yuri's place to hang out and spend time with her favorite little kiddo. She and Yuri used to sit around and point out which guy was hot or, in Mila's case, which girl looked hot as well. Generally formulating assumptions about the person they pointed out; what they would be like if they got married and have kids or what job they had. Light and trivial questions spinning in their minds. It used to be their way to kill time when they were younger and out of school for the summer.

Yesterday had been no different. The day before was Friday, meaning Yuri and Mila could meet up at a café—with Vera obviously—to talk about the upcoming event Yuri had with Otabek. Both men agreed to meet up at the city's park; near the center of town that provided playgrounds for children and areas specifically for pets. He was beyond nervous, to say the least. Yeah, it was only a _friendly_ meet-up; but when the guy you're meeting with his hotter than hell, it's challenging to keep your eyes solely on his face. Though it was an opportunity for Vera and her teacher to connect outside school grounds which made the little girl elated to see her teacher and ask him what his favorite animal was.

"You've got to play it cool. Maybe he's a total hottie, but he might find you weird if you start drooling over whatever he's wearing or how his face is madly gorgeous." Mila explained while sipping on her hot caramel latte; the bill being on her shoulders. "He _is_ a total hottie, not _maybe._ But yeah, I know why you say that. I just, you know how hard it is when this amazingly handsome guy happens to be buddies with you and decides to actually hang out, _one on one_." Yuri sighed out, pressing his cheek against his resting palm, the other holding his plan black coffee. Vera snacked on a blueberry muffin, thanks to her classmate Katie who brought one during lunch one day. She as hooked on the treat ever since—asking her papa to get her one at every chance.

While the talk may have helped calm some nerves down, Yuri remained somewhat paranoid the next morning as he got Vera and himself ready. He wore a very casual outfit consisting of a white t-shirt, a light-weight gray jacket over his shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue low-top converse sneakers. He dressed Vera in a cute lilac shirt with cream colored pants; sleeves rolling down a little over her elbows. Little prints of purple flowers were flaked across her shirt which made his daughter cuter than ever. He loved dressing the girl up in whatever he could afford; from comfortable dresses to mix and matching outfits such as the one she wore. Yuri even had her wear a purple headband to complete the look. He wanted to gush over her cuteness for the next half hour, but they'd be late if they didn't hurry up. It was a fifteen-minute drive and the two had twenty minutes until they met, give or take.

Two minutes to spare, Yuri and Vera arrive at the children's playground the park offered. The grounds for the area was vast; with a couple half dozen swings stationed across the place along with monkey bars, places to climb, and twisty slides—it was a child's dream place to be. The parents could also relax on the benches or tables set up around the playground to keep an eye on their kid/s. After a brief talk of safety to stay where he could see her, along with stranger danger, the Russian let go of his daughter. She went soaring from her papa, heading straight for the monkey bars to climb all over.

Sitting down on an empty bench, the blonde looked at his phone. Ten o five. Not bad, but he wondered what was taking Otabek so long. He hadn't begun to think about weekend morning traffic or over-sleeping. The alpha really didn't come across as an over-sleeper; guess that'd be a new thing Yuri would discover today.

The Kazakh arrived a few minutes later, jogging towards Yuri with a wave to catch the male's attention. Once the two were in ear range, Yuri stood to greet him. They shook hands, Otabek getting the first words in before the other. "Forgive me, I usually don't use my car unless on weekdays for school." He explained, a sheepish smile crept onto the man's face. Shaking his head, the Russian looked somewhat baffled. "Wait, you mean to tell me you _jogged_ here?"

His question was answered with a simple nod. "I like to jog around town on the weekends or when I finish my work early. It helps me sort out my thoughts and stay in shape." He said with a shrug. "Ah, okay…" Yuri breathed out, taking his seat back onto the bench. This time with Otabek with him.

Vera must have spotted the man, because within the couple seconds after they seated themselves, she scrambled off the playground and over to the two men. "Papa! You should have told me when Mr. Otabek would come here! I was _waiting!_ " She wined out, clearly upset at her father for not calling her over sooner or at all.

"Must have slipped my mind." Yuri replied with a cheeky smile, rubbing the back of his head. Vera held her small hand out to shake with Otabek, who held her hand and gently shook it. "Always a pleasure to see you, Vera." Otabek stated with a warm smile. "You too, Mr. Otabek! I forgot to ask you what your favorite animal was at school Friday." She quickly said, plopping herself between her papa and teacher comfortably. "My favorite animal is the wolf. Do you know why that is?" He asked as he playfully rose one of his dark brows. She shook her head with an unknowing expression. "Because they look like dogs! Their howl is so loud, you can hear them for miles around!" He explained with some silly demonstration of a howl, followed by Vera trying to imitate the man between her giggles.

A snort followed by laughter erupted from the Russian. Watching the two howl at nothing was comical; especially when Vera became flustered and tried to give him such a good reason why she and Otabek were imitating wolves. "I think Mr. Otabek looks like a wolf." The girl randomly stated, earning a wary look from both men. "What? He's cool-looking and knows a lot about wolves. That's why I said that." She justified, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank you, then. Not many people know this, but I tried to be a wolf when I was your age." Otabek replied, nodding his head as the girl eyed him in disbelief. Thus lead to a twenty-minute conversation between the two about the Kazakh's childhood experience of being a wolf. When the conversation began to fade, Vera decided to head back onto the playground.

"She is going to grow up into a magnificent woman." The alpha stated, leaning his back against the bench. Yuri glanced at him, smirking. "Yeah, no doubt. I don't know where she gets the smartie side of her. Probably from her father." He replied, releasing a sigh as he watched Vera play on the swings.

"Are you married?" Otabek blurted out suddenly. You could tell he wasn't thinking before he asked because his cheek lit up in a light redness. He shook his head and waved his hand across his face. "I'm sorry, that was a bit…" Yuri interjected with a hum, head shaking. "It's fine; and no, I'm not married." He admitted while wiggling a bare wedding finger. "Actually, um, it's a long story with her father. He's not in her life." The omega added, almost melancholy twisted in his tone. "It's a touchy topic so I don't feel comfortable discussing it." He concluded, trying to come up with a subject to shove the spotlight off him.

"I guess if we're talking relationships here, what about yourself?" The Russian asked, propping his elbow on the side of the bench so his cheek could rest in his palm. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or anyone you're interested in?" He added on; maybe this would be the chance to see wether or not he had a chance with the alpha.

Otabek realized relationships weren't the best thing to bring up around Yuri; especially about his ex-husband or whatever. He understood how the topic of interest shifted to him. "No girlfriend, nope. If I'm interested in someone…possibly. Though, it's too early to tell how I feel about them." He honestly answered. Altin was a serious man most of the time—despite him being a first-grade teacher and having to be around kids. He enjoyed children, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of having a family of his own. Through the years of his career, the alpha separated his work and personal life. It was difficult with moms coming up to him left and right to get a piece of him. Even some fathers had approached him with their hopes high too. He always would decline them kindly, explaining how he wasn't looking for a relationship currently. As cheesy as it sounds, Otabek often fell for looks alone at times. With his alpha pheromones, they caused him some trouble when he was younger. Nevertheless, Yuri was no exception to his bad habit; falling for the man's exquisite demeanor. He really was a true beauty. From past relationships, sadly, Otabek held himself back even though he wanted to try to ask the Russian out. "I'll see how it plays out, though." He added with a soft smile. "Getting off the relationship topic, maybe we can take a stroll after Vera runs some of her energy out. There's actually a great deli shop not far from the park; they sell the _best_ sandwiches—hands down." He explained, grinning lightly as he imagined the wide variety of meats and vegetables.

"Yeah, we should check it out today. Vera and I don't usually eat out; she tends to be a picky eater." Yuri said, scrunching his nose a bit. So, the next hour went by smoothly with Vera playing with a couple of other kids while the Russian and Kazakh talked a bit more; neither really dove into deeper subjects than their opinions on school's curriculum when they were growing up compared to now. As well as the differences between life in Russia and life in Kazakhstan.


	4. Friendly Date (Part 2)

Chapter Four

(A/N: Part two of Friendly Date is here! The chapter came together longer than expected; mainly because school is a ball buster which keeps me from writing more to this story. If there are suggestions of what you readers would like, please tell me (either pm or in the comments)! I'll eventually get stumped where I want to go next, and some ideas here and there would be greatly appreciated. :) This chapter will most likely wrap up the date with no spicy ending…It's a slow burner for now. As for chapter five, it may take a while as well and I'm sorry in advance. No more rambling, onto the story!)

* * *

Momentarily standing in front of a family-friendly deli named 'Joe's Creations,' Yuri, Otabek, and Vera entered the building with an inviting smell of fresh meat and baked bread. They left the park a while ago, using Yuri's car to reach their next destination instead of traveling on foot. The young beta girl had an empty stomach—growling for food to digest. During the car ride, her stomach growled oddly, causing the adults to chuckle and comment how much of an appetite Vera worked up when she played on the playground.

"I want the biggest turkey and chicken sandwich they have! Don't forget the tomatoes, mayonnaise, and olives that _have_ to be on it." Vera explained to her papa, her hand in his. Otabek stood next to Yuri, gazing at the large menu the place had. "I know, I know. I wouldn't forget." Yuri replied as he used his free hand to rub his daughter's head. There were many varieties of sandwiches, the Russian wouldn't have been surprised if the owner intended to make a spinoff of Subway. He decided to go light with a chicken and fruit salad; he wasn't in the mood to eat a sandwich—or the mess the meal sometimes brought.

Before the trio could order, the employee who would take their order—a young woman with red-brunette colored hair and green eyes—brightened up from her neutral facial expression when she looked up and caught eyes of Otabek. "Well hey there, fella; long time no see." She began with a hearty chuckle. She waved her hand a bit in her face before the Kazakh could speak, "Let me guess, the usual ham-sweet bacon deluxe with ranch dressing and pickles on the side?" She asked, her nose scrunched up from remembering whether or not she was right. A low chuckle, the dark-haired man hummed. "Right again, Stacey. I brought some friends with me this time, though." He replied with his hand directing the female's attention to Yuri and Vera.

"Hey hey, it's about time our Otabek brought some buddies with him." She said with a teasing tone. "I'm Stacy, a friend of Otabek from college." She added, nodding with a little grin. "And hello cutie, you look adorable with that shirt." She pointed out Vera's lilac blouse.

"Thank you; papa picked it out for me," Vera said, a proud smile as she looked up to Yuri. He smiled fondly at the little girl before he focused on Stacy. "That's Vera—a sweet girl indeed." He mentioned while stealing a glance to her. "I'm Yuri, a new friend of Otabek's." He added, finally taking notice of the young woman's outstretched hand to shake; which, he gladly accepted.

"I'd love to get to know y'all a little better when I'm not working and all. Soon, maybe; what can I get for you?" She asked, ready to take the two's order. First ordering Vera's meal before his, Yuri instinctively reached into his pocket to dig his wallet out as the total came up to $19.11.

"It's on me, don't worry about it." Otabek intervened, his hand gently grasped Yuri's to stop. The younger man quickly looked up and wiggled his hand free with a small scoff. "I can pay; I'm capable of that." He said, the words came a little harsher than what they would have liked to be. "I didn't mean it in that way; I know you're capable." The alpha replied, retreating his hand to his side, his brows knitted of a frown. "I asked you to meet up in the first place—at least let me treat you?" He asked as one of his brows rose. Past a moment of thought and a sigh of defeat, Yuri reluctantly nodded. "Sure, alright."

The small misconception didn't escalate into anything further as it was fast to dissolve. Yuri felt a little awkward and somewhat stupid from his attitude. He remembered when his ex used to treat him; always paying for things and treating the omega like a child. Always dominant in an argument or situation, Yuri despised those certain types of alphas who thought they were superior above all else. Now, Otabek clearly wasn't one of those alphas and would most likely never treat anyone below a human being. Truthfully, Yuri wasn't sure what got into him to become defensive over a small thing such as paying the bill. He only assumed there was still some wound on his heart and mind from the unknown alpha that was once in his life. Never again would he be treated less than scum— _a mere object._ Heavens know he'd conquer heaven and hell to prevent Vera from making the same stupid and reckless move he made years ago.

Sitting down at a four-chaired table, Yuri and Vera sat opposite of Otabek with their meals. The omega wasn't pleased to see his daughter's order from the adult menu; the sandwich looked almost as big as her head! Before he let her chow down, he cut the sandwich in half in case she got full from one half. He started to dig into his salad as Otabek tilted his head down in silence for a few moments. The Russian stared at the teacher for the time, whipping his head into a different direction when the male finished whatever he was doing. He chose not to ask, for now at least, and thought of a friendly topic to converse upon.

"So, what were you like in college? I didn't expect we'd run into a college buddy." Yuri began, taking a forkful of lettuce and onion into his mouth; chewing while Otabek answered. "We met in freshman year and she was actually majoring in engineering while I majored in child education." He stated, taking a reasonable bite into his sandwich. "Mph, I wasn't a popular guy back then. I was surprisingly shy and tried to keep my main focus on my studies." The Kazakh explained, earning a snicker from Yuri. "You, the cool Otabek, shy?" He asked, brow raised in disbelief. "C'mon—that's hard to imagine. I imagine you with the tough guys and maybe some ladies by your side." He retorted.

"I would show you old pictures but they're all in this big green album back at my place. I was sort of a nerd in high school and that slowly faded as I progressed in college." The alpha went to say through a mouthful of bread, ham, and bacon. "Mister Otabek!" Vera chimed in, already half done with her first portion of sandwich, "do you like papa?" She asked, her mouth was suddenly nestled against the sandwich Yuri pressed angst her to keep quiet. The Russian chuckled nervously, cheeks more than ruby red. "I'm sorry; I'm not sure where that came from." He said, quietly telling his daughter to eat while he so tried to recollect himself. Otabek, on the other hand, was snickering against his cupped hand, head shaking. "Curiosity can strike a kid's mind at the most random times." He replied through his chuckle. "And to answer your question, Vera," the man eyed the little girl with a playful smile, "of course I like your papa; we're friends after all." He said, naturally shrugging and taking yet another mouthful of meaty deliciousness into his mouth.

Friends. Right. Obviously. There was no way Otabek was interested in Yuri in that way. They were _friends, buddies, ol' pals._ Possibly nothing more than that; and the thought disheartened the omega mother. He was head-over-heels with the teacher, making him feel it necessary to win the man over no matter what. Vera seems to enjoy his company, and so does he. It works for everyone and there should be any consequences if he were to get together with the alpha. Wishful thinking, though.

The group left the deli restaurant soon after finishing their meals. Glancing at his phone as the three approached Yuri's car, the male noticed the time to be around two o'clock. "Vera and I need to go shopping. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" He asked, hoisting the girl into the back seat, placing her into the kiddy car-seat. Ensuring she was buckled in, the blonde closed the door with a smile and turned his gaze over to the other. "No, thank you, though. I should be jogging home; gotta work off that bread and bacon fat I just ate." Otabek replied with a smile. Both men shared the best awkward five-second silence known to man. Yuri being the one to speak first. "Well, see you around. I enjoyed today, really." He said, holding his hand out to shake. As badly as he wanted to hug the Kazakh, he couldn't overstep that bro boundary. "Same here; we should do something like this again soon." The brown-haired male replied, extending his hand to meet the omega in a comfortable handshake.

Yuri slid into his car while Otabek jogged off with a final wave. Both elated from the little 'date,' excited for another similar event to come up again. Although they didn't fully realize it now, but this would commence their hearts to slowly yearn for the other. As emotions come to play and some rivalry shows up, what's a little love without something or someone to stir the pot?


	5. Play Date Time (Part 1)

(A/N: It took me a month but here it is, chapter five! This is going to be part one since the chapter was becoming too long and I realize I wouldn't be able to complete it anytime soon. I wanted to give you guys something as well as leave this as a cliffhanger. XD Also, this may affect my writing; I am going be away from my computer for a whole week! I trip to Europe with the family! This will be near the end of the month into the first week of December; but I think it will give me ideas and suggestions on what to do after chapter seven since I have a nice event coming up for dearest Yuri. I as well took the suggestion of adding in Yuuri and Victor—they will make their appearance in chapter seven so look forward to that! Enjoy this chapter; you guys are the best readers!)

Not long after Yuri's 'date' with Otabek—Vera enjoyed her teacher's company—she was picked up from school, on a Tuesday, asking her father a surprising question. "Papa," the girl began, her pink backpack in her lap as she fished out what she was looking for, "can I invite some of my friends over to our house to play?" As such an innocent question was brought up, Yuri seemed baffled as he sat in the school's parking lot. He couldn't focus on driving since he needed to process what his daughter asked. "Honey, where did this come from? Usually it would be your friends inviting you over to their house." He stated, looking at her blue-green oceanic eyes that stared right back at him. "Well, yeah," she began frankly, "but I want to be the one to invite them this time. And they said their moms would bring snacks and stuff to do. Oh, please papa!" Vera practically squealed out her plea in any hopes of swaying the man. Though it was a first, Yuri had no idea what all a host does; not much less hosting for a bunch of women and children. Although, that begging look on the girl's face made the Russian man weak in the knees—the cuteness levels were exploding. After a long minute of contemplating the pros and cons, he decided the pros definitely outweighed the cons. He finally sighed, a smile grew on his lips. "Sure. Just make sure your friend's moms bring /something,/ okay?" He rose his brow, watching Vera give a toothy grin. "Of course! Thank you, thank you so much!" She answered with a giggly tone.

The day after, Yuri got information on how many kids would come over when he again picked her up from school. At least three girls and one boy would be there—including their mothers. From what he heard from Vera, she and those three were a 'tight' circle of friends. Not wanting to brag, he was joyous about this little group. He had worried so much when they moved, not so sure how his daughter would transition into a new school and new people. To hear she had a few friends to keep her from being lonely, Yuri was dancing in his boots. The gathering would happen within the next hour, and the preparations at home were in place (that is, after his morning shift at Phichit's). Truth be told, his boss was a single pringle who was well ready to mingle; which was why he would be helping the Russian out. That, and Yuri wouldn't admit he was intimidated by a crowd of women—most of which who were either alphas or betas. Beta mothers were okay to deal with from experience, but it was the alpha females he needed to stay on the caution side. Not all of them, but some were extremely overprotective of their child. They could go from -5 to 5,000 real quick. Plus, being an unmated omega around any alpha could scream danger. Internally, Yuri was grateful for the beta friend's nosiness to join and maybe pick up a lady friend in the process.

Reaching their home, Vera was first to dash in—straight for her room so she could ensure her space was tidy as well as making sure she was presentable. Yuri had been next to walk in, closing and locking the door behind him as he kicked his sneakers off. Enough to house two or three individuals, the house was but a couple of years old and with hardly any damage. Two bed and bathrooms took up most of the floor planning while a small living room and kitchen—side-by-side—filled up the rest. The price for the place was cheap; the previous owners being an elderly couple who decided to move to the east coast to live out the rest of their lives. Very lovely people, actually.

Quick buzzing of his phone, and Yuri received a text from Phichit who was a few minutes away from them.

"Vera, uncle Phichit is almost here! Is your room cleaned?" Yuri called out, his oceanic-colored eyes scanned the set-up kitchen and living room to double-check himself. He didn't want to miss something and feel like an idiot in case someone needed a specific thing. He probably was overthinking about making a good impression on the ladies and their kids; it's just a play-date for God's sake. There was no need to feel or go over the top with impressing anyone. Before he could ruin his mental self-esteem with more troublesome thoughts, the doorbell rang. Vera raced over with Yuri to answer the door, Phichit stood there with a grin as he knelt down and invited the little girl to a bear hug. To which, she greatly accepted.

"Uncle Phichit! I missed you so much!" Vera boasted, arms around the Tai man's neck as he scooped her into his arms.

"As I've missed you—my favorite girl in the world!" He responded, stepping in with his fingers tickling the child's sides. She squealed, worming around the man's arms to escape the treacherous tickles. Setting the laughing girl down, Phichit snickered and slipped his shoes off as he then turned his attention to Yuri. "We meet again, fine stranger." The beta said as he playfully pinched the blonde's cheek. Deadpanning his friend, the Russian pulled his cheek away and huffed out. "You're a little early, but I could use a pep talk on what you think those women would talk about." He added as he let Vera keep guard of the front door so she could inform the men when the others arrived. They strode across the floor to seat themselves at the four-chaired kitchen table.

"Out of all people, you ask me what women will talk about? What do you take me for—a lady's man?" The Tai asked, half-jokingly. "Not so much of a lady's man, but you do talk to a lot of them during shifts." Yuri retorted as he rested his elbows on the table. "You should at least have an idea of what they'd be gushing about." He stated as he rose his brow. "You're not wrong about that; and I'd like to think the girls come around the restaurant for me—not just the food." He said with a cocky smirk, earning a small scoff from his omega friend. "Though, my first guess would be about this Otabek you've been telling me about. If he's as hot as you say, those women would definitely have cougar eyes for him." He explained, trying to say in a mild tone. "News flash—you're not the only single chip looking for companionship from him." Phichit added on, leaning back in his seat.

"I think I'm very much aware of that, man. After the first day at Vera's school, it was hard not to find any woman—or man—who gave Otabek a second glance. You know some of them could be dying to know if he's dating someone or not. Not just the parents; but the teachers as well." Yuri retorted, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Phichit gave him a look of disbelief, furrowing his thick eyebrows. "Hold on. You've hung out with him a couple of times now. Hasn't he brought up any hint that he's taken or single?" He asked as he gave the male his intense investigative stare. He should have become a detective and not a restaurant owner; he's extremely good when it comes to figuring things out. "No, honestly. Don't give me that look. I did get to meet his college friend, Stacy, when we went out to eat after a while in the city's park." He admitted, a little disappointed he didn't find out the one question he also was curious to know. "Maybe I can sneak that question in the next time we meet up." He added as Vera's voice chimed in.

"Papa, uncle Phichit—they're here!" She called out, quick to usher the two off their chairs. "Ooh, I'm so excited! I'm even shaking, look." The girl said with her held out hand quivering. "You shouldn't be so nervous, Vera. They're your friends; you get to play with them longer than you could at school." Yuri cooed to the little one, scooping her up to hug and place a soft kiss on her full cheeks. He smiled jovially and placed her down so he could answer the knocking door.


	6. Play Date Time (Part 2)

Chapter Six

(A/N: Hello again, readers! I'm proud to say I altered my writing style after reading other fanfictions I'm following. I wasn't entirely happy with how I've been writing up until this chapter so I'm hoping my style has changed for the best. Please let me know if it's better, lol. It took me a while to complete this chapter since I wasn't sure how to word the progression, but I did it! Chapter seven will be another event like this and will have Yuuri and Victor introduced so look forward to that! 3)

* * *

Standing there was indeed the two girls and one boy with their mothers. One of the girls held a board game she brought from home—operation, to be exact. With the other two, the boy brought a fun card game for them to play at some point as the second girl held a few small bags of chips; one for each of them. Yuri invited them in, kindly asking the children and parents to remove their footwear beforehand. The children were quick to wiggle their shoes off, Vera happily urged them into the living room to investigate which game to play first.

"You've got a lovely home, Mr. Plisetsky." The mother, who wore light blue jeans and a classy white and navy blue striped shirt along with a simple golden chained necklace, commented with a nod of her head. She was the shortest out of the women—her height being around five feet from what Yuri could tell. She carried that neutral beta scent; not really a threat in the omega's eyes.

"Thank you; Vera and I didn't need such a large home for the two of us." He said as he lead the women towards his kitchen where Phichit waited.

"My name is Kathy." She added as she dipped her head in a small nod.

"You're not married?" A second woman asked, her height being a tad taller than Yuri's. She wore a more simplistic look—one with those signature mom jeans that matched her black, tucked-in blouse. She had a 'large-and-in-charge' scent—definitely an alpha presence. He could tell she always liked things to go her way.

"I'm not, no. Just a single dad; a proud one at that. Nothing wrong with that, right?" He asked with a small edge in his tone. He didn't want to begin on the wrong foot with these moms; so long as their kids were friends with his daughter, he'd have to contain his irritability with the questions and try to find mutual ground.

"Of course not; my husband was a single parent before I met him." She said with a smile. "I'm Kyuu, by the way. A pleasure to be your acquaintance."

Phichit had taken his grasp on the third mom as he introduced himself and offered to shake hands with her. Obviously being flirtatious as he kissed the top of her hand. She was another beta woman dressed in a grey tank-top that had a lightweight green jacket over it; her legs being comfortably hugged by a pair of black leggings.

"Phichit, c'mon—let the poor woman get settled in at least." The Russian sighed out, shaking his head as he apologetically smiled at her. "I'm sorry about that, he's a desperate bachelor." He said, watching the Tai's cheeks turn red along with the tips of his ears.

"No worries," She commented, withdrawing her hand from the male's light grasp. "I recently got out of a rough relationship, so I don't mind eyeing someone. Name's Priscilla." She added with a small smirk. She was younger from the two women—around her mid-twenties whereas the other beta and alpha mothers were more into their early thirties. While she was a beta, she had an edgy sense to her personality. It sort of made Yuri wonder how she became a mother. He didn't have that fairytale love story when he got pregnant with Vera—not much less after the pregnancy. If there were some similarities with his story to this woman, maybe he could potentially find a friend in her.

"Let's have some sparkling water since you ladies don't need to be tipsy when going home." Phichit jokingly said as he approached the refrigerator, taking out a large bottle of sparkling water with the local store's logo on the item. He also fetched red cups for everyone to hold their drinks in, pouring the cups half full.

"That reminds me," Kyuu said with her brows gently furrowed close, a small wrinkle formed on her forehead, "don't you work at the local store shelving things?" She asked as she seated herself at the kitchen table along with Kathy, her eyes locked on Yuri with a curious expression. Priscilla chose to stand, her frame leaned against the counter as she passed out the red cups of sparkling water to the mothers.

"I do, yeah. I also work at Phichit's Taiwanese restaurant." The blond responded as he glanced to his friend who still tried to strike up a mini conversation with Priscilla.

"You own a restaurant?" Priscilla asked as she rose her brows with interest, sipping from her up.

"Not officially since my parents began the business when they moved here from Taiwan. They're retiring soon and I plan on taking over the business; it's near and dear to my heart." He said with a proudful grin. "You should come by sometime, I'll give you ladies a 'first customer' discount." He stated as he gulped down almost all of the poured liquid in his cup.

"That'd be nice! I haven't tried Tai food but I heard it's delicious." Kathy said as she leaned back in the chair, propping her elbow on the table.

Priscilla nodded her head, agreeing with Kathy while the adults heard squealing laughter from the living room. Judging by the noises, it seemed that the kids were having a blast and enjoying themselves. Vera had been the one to run into the room—so fast, it was hard to believe she stopped so suddenly. She caught sight of her father and then Phichit.

"Uncle Phi! Can I have some juice for me and my friends?" She asked as she circled the counter and stood in front of him with a grin.

"Oh, how could I ever say no?" Phichit asked with a dramatic gasp. He playfully clicked his tongue as he glanced to Yuri. "Do you have any—…here we are." He said as he scavenged out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the counter, getting some spill-proof cups for the little ones.

"Hurry up, Vera! It's your turn!" One of the girls hollered from the living room rather impatiently.

"Hold on, Irina! I'm getting it." Vera called back as she waited for the man to pour the four cups half full. The male handed the girl two cups as he picked the other two up.

"I'll help you carry them; we don't need a spill. Papa will certainly get mad at us." He smirked a little, glancing to Yuri who chuckled lightly from the comment. The mothers only watched as they smiled at Vera's cuteness; it was nearly impossible for anyone to _not_ be affected by her adorableness. While the two momentarily left the room, Kathy was quick to start up the conversation the Russian was hesitant about bringing up.

"So I see you've got the hots for Altin, too?" She asked as Kyuu gently but quickly reached over the table to slap the woman's arm. Kathy frowned, leaning a ways from the female alpha as she rolled her eyes and looked to Yuri—expecting an answer.

"Uh…I…" Yuri sighed as he felt his face slowly heat up with redness. He gulped roughly, taking in a hefty breath as he bit his bottom lip and looked down bashfully.

"Seriously, Kathy?" Kyuu asked as she sighed irritably and crossed her hands over her chest. Clearly, they've been on this topic more than once without Yuri's presence.

"What? While I technically am married, I can look without touching. I'm loyal to my husband." Kathy defensively shot back as she realized Yuri was too flustered to really utter anything as a response. She gave the other a harsh glance, Priscilla taking charge of the conversation before Kyuu could bark back a comment.

"If anyone should have brought the topic up, it should have been either me or Yuri." She said, shaking her head as she looked away and sipped her sparkling water. "Seeing as we're the only single people here besides Phichit."

"Talk about what?" Phichit asked as he came back into the room, hearing his name. He took note of the monotone intensity of the atmosphere. He looked around the group and strode his way back around the counter as if it were his safe place at the moment.

"Otabek," Yuri said as he lifted his head to look at his Tai friend, "Kathy brought it up when you left the room." He said as he scratched the back of his hand to distract himself the slightest bit to ward off his bashfulness.

"OH, yeah—the hot teacher, right?" He asked as he looked from mother to mother to get a confirming nod. "Yuri has told me about him; a lot, actually. He, Vera, and Otabek went out on a lunch date." He explained with a grin.

"Wait, hold up, what?!" Priscilla nearly choked on her drink as she placed her cup down to rush to Yuri. She took his hands in hers as she stared at him like he knew the answer to the meaning of life. "You had a _lunch date?_ " She asked as she searched his facial expression for any truth or lie to what the beta man stated. Yuri glanced from Priscilla to Phichit before he answered.

"Uh-huh, we did…" He began with a slowly rosed brow, his tone being cautious, "it lasted a couple hours. Most of which we watched Vera play at the park." He stated while clearing his throat. "I only found out what he was like in college and maybe high school; that was it really. He and I didn't get into heavy topics."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? There are other single parents that have kids in Altin's class who would give their _soul_ up for that date!" Priscilla replied with a squeeze of her hands. She smiled lightly and pulled back, letting go of the omega's hands in the process.

"I wouldn't mention that to anyone outside this group. There can be jealous people who would want to get a piece of you in order to find out anything on Altin." Kyuu said as she gave her stern, motherly glare at everyone except Phichit. She looked at Kathy the most; that woman had a loose cannon for a mouth at the wrongist of times.

"Of course I can keep my mouth shut! You guys have no faith in me." Kathy retorted with a grumble in her cup.

"That's _because_ of your reputation as a gossiper around the school." Priscilla bluntly stated as she quietly asked the Tai to refill her cup with sparkling water.

"Anyways, let's not make such a huge deal about it." Yuri added as he looked at each of the women knowingly. "This isn't high school where Cindy Martin kissed Brad Thomason and got pregnant by Charles Dylan." He said as he rolled his eyes comically. "Point is, we're adults and there's no need talk about Otabek like some trophy. There are many people who'd like to keep their lives secluded besides certain celebrities." The Russian said with a shrug.

A small 'oo'ing hum could be heard from the women staring at Yuri.

"What?" The Russian asked, frowning slightly as he looked around the room.

"Someone's already warmed up to him." Priscilla cooed. "Oof, well—look out for the competition. People will get petty to just get a look or gesture from Otabek." She said with an 'I warned you' shrug.

"Sheesh, let's get off this topic, I know that." Yuri hissed, his cheeks lighting up like Rudolph's red nose.

From the other room, upset children voices caused the women and Yuri to stand and investigate. By the sound of it, a little fight erupted.

Approaching the living room's entrance, sure enough, Vera was in a heated argument with the little boy who clearly looked as upset as her. The two girls on the sidelines didn't have enough courage to try and break the argument up; either that, or they had tried before the adults intervened but didn't get anywhere successful.

"Xavier!" Kathy prodded, the first to assess the situation as she approached her son. Gently pulling him a ways from Vera—to which Yuri also went to her aid to calm her down—the woman knelt down and wiped his tear-stained, flushed cheeks. Apparently, Xavier thought Vera cheated in their card game, first calling her a cheater while he tried to prove his suspicion to be right. Vera claimed to her papa that she wouldn't cheat in a game, and explained how Xavier was a sore loser. Neither parent couldn't get the correct information at this point, and everyone decided that it was time to go home.

Kyuu rounded her daughter, Irina, up and politely excused themselves, the atmosphere too sense for the children to say their goodbyes. Before leaving, Kyuu handed Yuri a small slip of paper.

"I'm hosting a BBQ next weekend. Other parents and their kids from Otabek's class will be there. It'll help everyone become more socialized and comfortable with one another. I also invited the handsome teacher himself, but I haven't heard a reply from him yet. Maybe you and Vera should stop by and see if you can't stay for a while with food and games." She said before leaving with a little wave.

Kathy and Priscilla followed in Kyuu's footsteps; though, Phichit offered his number while he escorted Priscilla outside with her daughter, Rosaline.

"Papa, I'm telling you! Xavier always tries to act like someone lied or cheated in a game! I wouldn't do that!" Vera pleaded. Sighing, Yuri playfully pinched his little girl's cheek.

"Go wash your face and change out of those clothes. We can talk about this later when you're not so upset." He said with a small smile, watching the child quietly nod and reluctantly turned to go off to her room, doing as she was told.

"I got her number, woo!" Phichit gushed, holding the piece of paper like it was sacred. "I am so going to hook up with her."

"Make sure you're ready to act like a father figure if you're thinking that." Yuri replied as he stood up and faced his friend.

"Of course, her daughter seems so sweet. Rosaline is such a precious name. I wouldn't know how or why Priscilla got into such a bad relationship." The Tai man admitted with a shake of his head.

"I gotta run." He said, checking his phone for the time. 'I've got another shift at the restaurant and then it'd be time to take a well-deserved shower." He said with a smile.

"Oh, see you later then." Yuri said, exchanging a hug with the beta. "Are you going to that BBQ Kyuu mentioned? Priscilla may be there~" He teased, earning a flush from the other.

"Of course I'll be there. It's not just because Priscilla may be there; Kyuu mentioned games and food too, so…Yeah." He said, shaking off his embarrassment before he left, shouting a goodbye to Vera with a grin when she called back her farewell.

Plopping on the couch, Yuri programmed the event into his phone calendar. It was another chance to get to know more about Otabek; but he was nervous since other parents, who were interested in the alpha, would approach him all flirty-like. Groaning lowly, the omega felt his stomach turn a little from his anxiousness despite the event being held a week from then.

Speaking of, his next heat was approaching. Within the month, actually. He needed to make sure he had enough suppressants to control the ravaging omega inside him once his heat is upon him for that week.

* * *

(A/N: I think that was a good note to end the chapter on, yes? I don't know, haha. Anyways, I'm beginning to work on chapter seven! It'll be a while until that is posted, sadly, but I hope this chapter was enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. Also! I'm in the process of working on one or two one-shot stories—within the YOI fandom—for someone special who requested them, so look forward to those as well in the future! Let me know how this new change of writing is!3 Follow my Tumblr if you guys want to see what I'm doing besides writing and chat with me /Classicyaoi89)


	7. BBQ Party

Chapter Seven

(A/N: Back at it again with another chapter—am I excited! This chapter is the longest chapter or anything I've ever written and I'm proud of myself. I took more time to write this since I want to give more to my readers. This also goes for the one-shot I mentioned last time. Don't worry, requester, I'm hoping to complete it sooner than later! Anyways, I've come up with some ideas regarding the future for these cutie babes to tackle and grow closer to one another. I don't have a beta to look over this; if there are mistakes here and there, I apologize. I tried to catch as many errors as I could. Also, I really hope you guys are liking how I'm progressing the story. Enjoy!)

* * *

Yuri smiled awkwardly as he saw the familiar redhead climb out of her car and approach him. "Mila, hey." He began, the two exchanging a brief hug. Being her underling at the local grocery store was only the beginning of their history. Their friendship began four years prior when Yuri first moved to the area and knowing only his two-year-old daughter at the time. Using what little money he had, he was able to afford the one-story small house he still resides in. It's cheap, but it provides a roof over his and Vera's head. Plus, the previous owners had been an elderly couple who kept the house in shape. Lucky for him, to be honest. In the last city he lived, it was hard to find a decent apartment to live in that wasn't expensive and left in fairly good condition.

"Don't act like that with me," Mila replied as she smiled warmly and patted his cheek, "think of me as your wing-woman—setting you up for the 'oh so gorgeous and hot Altin." She stated with a teasing grin, clasping her hands together while earning a flustered look from the blonde. She was two years older than the omega and a determined female alpha to find her friend a good love interest. She had been one of two people Yuri opened up to about his rocky past and messed up ex. Being predominantly nosy, she surprisingly didn't prod for anything more unless he was comfortable with sharing. Next to Phichit, she was there as his emotional supporting friend.

"The only reason I asked you to tag along is that Phichit's taking care of a sick Vera. I would have stayed home, but I was kicked out by my own kid." Yuri replied, clicking his tongue; Mila couldn't help but snicker. They were a couple houses away from the barbeque Kyuu had invited him to. From their position, they could hear subtle chatter that was probably shouting the closer they went as well as the faint smell of something delicious cooking on a grill. As much as he wanted to go, Phichit reluctantly gave up his chance to meet Priscilla again to care for his friend's sick child. He was such a flirt, but he knew Yuri needed this outing more than him and Vera agreed wholeheartedly. She wanted to see her papa be happy with someone rather than stay at home with her all the time and make excuses to not leave the house.

"Whatever, grouchy ass." Mila added as she playfully slapped Yuri's bum, starting off down the narrow sidewalk, "You better be quick on your feet before I latch myself onto that dreamy of yours." She hummed out before yelping and speeding up her pace when Yuri ran after her.

* * *

Arriving out of breath, Mila and Yuri found their way behind Kyuu's house. The backyard was fenced in and Yuri was the one to knock loud enough for someone to hear and let them in after getting approval from the alpha mom herself. The home—or more like the neighborhood—was more upscale from what Yuri expected. His house was smaller with necessities and a few extra things; but for Kyuu, her home consisted of two story floors and an exterior of whitewashed wood with a large backyard that was paid from either her wallet or her husband's. There was mini play unit where kids gathered around to chat near one of the far corners while two large picnic tables were placed in the center of the yard. Yuri could tell they weren't short on money.

Rosaline paired with her mother, Priscilla, who was talking to a man standing in front of an expensive-looking grill; rolling hot dogs and flipping burger patties. Most likely it was Kyuu's husband, the way the woman was near him, kissing his cheek lovingly with a giggling smile. Kathy was also there, watching her son Xavier play with the other kids. Priscilla was the first one to spot Yuri and Mila venture around. Before the beta woman could pull her into the conversation, Mila slipped away from Yuri's side to try and scout for any single parents.

"I'm glad you could make it." Priscilla began, Irina waving to Yuri, her chipper smile fading when she looked around the male.

"Where's Vera?" The girl asked, her brows furrowed.

"Vera doesn't feel so well," Yuri replied, smiling apologetically to Irina then looked up to Priscilla. "She started to run a fever last night and by this morning she felt too awful to come." He explained, seeing the woman utter a soft awe. "She didn't want to keep me from going since she wanted me to ask her friends something about a sleepover when she's well enough. I've got a friend taking care of her while I'm here."

"A sleepover!" Rosaline gasped, "yeah, that sounds like fun! Momma, can I?" She whined, her small hands clasped onto her mother's forearm.

"Let's see how Vera's feeling in a couple days, hun, okay?" Priscilla replied as she offered her a smile.

"Okay," She mirrored while pursing her lips in a sulk.

"I'll see you guys around." Yuri stated, "I'm going to find Kathy and talk with her for a bit."

"Food's almost done, guys!" The man tending to the grill called out, humming happily as he began a new conversation with one of the parents, being jovial and a happy-go-lucky guy.

While looking around after parting ways with Priscilla, Yuri spotted Otabek; and good God was that man dazzling in anything he wore. His hairstyle was the usual undercut with his hair lightly slicked back with hair gel that seemed to begin losing its holding effect after some time. A light baby blue buttoned-up shirt with three-quarter length sleeves that had small, black polka dots across his top; tying the look together with navy colored shorts which hugged his waist and thighs comfortably.

Yuri couldn't help but feel his cheeks redden with heat as he averted his gaze. Otabek had been conversing with someone so his gazing wasn't reciprocated. Thank goodness for that; his mind would have drawn blank if they were to start talking now. He needed to think about what to bring up without acting like a blushing, squeamish high school fangirl. Approaching Kathy had left his mind for now.

Thinking to himself as he took a detour near the grill, there was a rose pink colored table that held three stacks of plastic cups and a variety of drink dispensers—lemonade, water, apple juice, and cold tea were his options. Grabbing one of the plastic cups, he poured himself half a cup of cold tea, not being a fan of lemonade since bitter flavors didn't appeal to him. When he turned around, he flinched, gasping as he almost bumped into another man with his drink.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" The man huffed, assessing Yuri quickly. "I didn't make you spill any of your drink, right?" He asked in a worried manner. This man was taller than him—though most people were taller than his height—with silver hair that parted mostly to one side of his head. He wasn't sure if the hair color was natural or not, but he could care less. His light sapphire colored eyes were a huge contrast to his hair that stood out more once the omega got a second look. His skin was pale, like Yuri's which he found odd. He was probably the only other guy who didn't have a tan out of everyone there. The guy wore a simple pink salmon colored T-shirt with the words 'I'm not gay, but $20 is $20' in a white bold font with brown khaki shorts to pull the outfit together. He probably would have laughed if it weren't for how they met so abruptly.

Shaking his head, Yuri smiled half-heartedly. "It's fine, I didn't spill anything." He assured, watching the man sigh dramatically in relief.

"Alrighty, _good._ My husband would have strangled me if I made another scene." The man chirped with a goofy smile.

Those words hadn't left his mouth for a full nine seconds before another man waltzed up to the two, still near the grill, and pinched the silver-haired man's ear with a tug.

"Please forgive my idiot ass of a husband—he doesn't watch where he's going most of the time." He said, shaking his head and furrowing his dark brown eyebrows together, semi-glaring at his childish husband. The silver-haired man whined in protest, pleading the other to release his ear.

"No worries, he didn't do anything. I should be at fault for not looking before turning around." Yuri stated with an apologetic smile. He held his hand out, this being his first opportunity to broaden his social group. "I'm Yuri Plisetsky."

"Yuri? Seriously?" The man with silver hair responded, a bit shocked. "This is a first!" He added with a growing smile. "This is my husband, Yuuri Nikiforov." Beaming to the man next to him who had let his ear go like some mother. This Yuuri looked either Japanese or Chinese; Yuri couldn't tell the difference. Chestnut colored hair shined in direct sunlight and the lighting made the man's eyes stand out. Describing those orbs made of speckles of brown and hazel mixed together to produce a unique form of brown. The omega was still a little shorter than both men, sadly, but he gave up at finding anyone smaller than him besides children and teenagers.

"Pleasure to meet you," Yuuri said smiling fondly and extended his own hand to shake with the other Yuri. "This gray oaf is my husband, Victor." He said, snaking a possessive arm around the taller man.

Yuri could point out the alpha characteristics Yuuri had if it weren't for the obvious pheromones surrounding him. Victor, on the other hand, didn't produce any obvious pheromones to indicate his secondary gender; his educated guess would be beta since they didn't produce an overwhelming amount of their scent like omegas and alphas. Unless he was a rare—in which case, he didn't have a secondary gender. It was scarce to find someone who did have a secondary gender centuries ago, but evolution came into play and the laws of life were adapted to these steady changes.

After shaking hands with Yuuri, Yuri then clasped his hand against Victor's to shake. "Pleasure to meet you both." He replied before they let go of each other. It would be impressive to think Victor was one of those rare people without secondary gender. He tends to be an overthinker with people he meets and sometimes his questions would be misunderstood as being rude.

"So, I assume you've got a kid or two here?" Yuri questioned, attempting to turn the conversation elsewhere, "which of them are yours?" He asked as his eyes settled over to the play area across the yard from where they were.

"I think it's time we check on them," Victor informed Yuuri as he took his phone from his pocket to check the time, "it's been an hour since they've been sunscreened." He explained, plopping his phone back into his pocket.

"Already? Okay, I didn't think it had been that long." Yuuri shook his head and shrugged. "Kenzi and Lucas, come over here please!" The Asian man beckoned, smiling as he watched two kids from the crowd of children pull away and soon joined their parents. One was a young boy, probably no older than seven, and the other being a little girl who seemed to be around Vera's age.

Both children noticed a new face, quick to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lucas, the oldest being nine." The boy spoke up with a grin, stepping forward to shake hands with Yuri who didn't expect such initiative. He had Yuuri's brown hair which wasn't as outstanding but still had that distinctive feature. His blue eyes seemed to pop from the sun shining against them. His facial features expressed both Victor's and his husband's perfectly. To sum things up, he was a cute boy.

"I can introduce myself," the girl said before either of her parents could interject. She held onto Yuuri's hand and looked to Yuri, still in a shy faze towards strangers. "My name's Kenzi, I'm six years old." She said matter-of-factly. Kenzi also shared both her parent's facial features beautifully, though she looked totally opposite of Lucas. Long, silver hair to her shoulder blades, Yuri could tell the color wasn't dyed. Her eyes weren't totally blue as they had a hint of brown around her pupil which could be seen when looking closer. Unlike her brother—who came off as more outgoing—she was more cautious and fumbled with her pink and blue summer dress. Smiling warily as she looked up to Yuuri. If Vera had been here, the two would most certainly befriend the other.

"Good job, baby; that was very grown-up of you," Yuuri told her as he gave her head a rub. Reaching into the brown bag he toted around to pull out a stick of kid's sunscreen, he first handed it to Kenzi. "Here, dot it around your face and especially on your cheeks." He told her before looking to Ilia.

"You're next, young man." Victor said as he poked the boy's cheek, "make sure to get your whole face." He reminded, taking the sunscreen stick from Kenzi once she was finished and passed it to her brother.

"Yessir, I _know,_ " Lucas replied as he gently patted his face in a light coat of sunscreen. To him, it was annoying to be constantly reminded, but he knew having a stinging sunburn on his face annoyed him more.

Yuri stood where he was, sipping his drink before kindly excusing himself from the family. They seemed pretty nice; maybe he could introduce Vera to them once she felt healthy enough. He had a feeling he would see the family around more after this event.

* * *

Able to relocate elsewhere, the blonde spotted Otabek again; this time he was alone and enjoying himself. Unsure of what else to do, and for the sake of avoiding boredom, he glanced around before he began to walk over to the first-grade teacher.

The Kazakh sat at the edge of one of the picnic tables. Comfortably nursing on whichever beverage he had chosen from the drink stand. Frankly, Yuri felt a little awkward going into this without _at least_ a shot of alcohol to rid himself from the nervous edge. Despite being a parent, that shouldn't stop him from letting loose here and there when an opportunity shows itself. Thinking about it, this probably was the first time the two would be able to converse outside of school topics and trivial ideas without Vera around them.

When he was close enough, the alpha male looked up from his drink and focused his sight on Yuri. His neutral facial expression changed into more of a buoyant manner; a smile lightly stretched the corners of his lips.

"I didn't think you would ever show up," Otabek teased as he gestured for Yuri to sit down beside him, which the omega complied. His gaze moved to the play unit of kids, momentarily furrowing his brows before he looked back to the other. "Is Vera playing with the others?"

"No," Yuri replied, his head shook softly when the teacher looked away from the play unit, "she's at home—sick with a cold." He explained, hearing the slight disappointment when the man grumbled an 'oh' in response.

"Tell her I said hi at least and that I hope she gets well soon," Otabek replied, sipping on his drink. "How have you been?" He asked, placing his cup on the table.

Yuri felt the beginning condensation wet his hands the longer he cradled his cup. "Pretty good, I've been picking up more shifts at one of my jobs since the place is short on staff." He replied, leaning his closest elbow onto the table. "How about you?" He echoed, interested to hear what has been going on in the teacher's life besides being surrounded by children for a living.

"I'm doing alright," the dark-haired male said, giving him a nod. He and Yuri had been talking via text to familiarize themselves with the other; it wasn't necessarily a step towards anything serious—more like becoming better friends. It was a good step in the right direction for both of them.

"There's been some family commotion going on," he added, glancing to see his company invested into what he was saying, "my parents are planning on moving to the States from Almaty; claiming that they were tired of me postponing another visit to them." He said as a tired sigh left his parted lips.

"I didn't mean to have them misunderstand that. I've been pretty busy being a teacher and during the summer break, I create different ways of learning for the next group of kids." Otabek said, justifying his actions.

"When I'm not doing that, I'm either working out or hanging with friends."

"…I can understand both yours and your parent's argument on the issue." Yuri said, his hands grew too chilled to hold the cup any longer, placing it on the table. "You've made a life here that's hard to break from. Being involved in various stuff will do that to you. On the other hand, I'm sure your family misses you and they're probably frustrated by the distance they are from you."

"I miss them too; maybe it's best that they move here. It would relieve a lot of stress of having to twist our schedules to fly across the world to see each other." The alpha said with a small 'tut.'

Before they could continue their conversation, Kyuu's husband called for everyone to the picnic tables. Less than a minute there were kids swarming one table, with parents helping to calm their rowdy selves down, and another table with all the adults. That formation didn't split anyone up and it left room for those who wanted to switch seats.

Almost squished shoulder to shoulder, Yuri and Otabek remained seated as Kyuu, her husband, and another parent helped serve everyone their paper-plate full of food. Plastic silverware was also handed out before anyone started to eat, a buzz of people chatting and an occasional squeal from one of the kids. A variety of hot dogs and burgers, along with chips, no one would be left hungry by the time the late lunch was over.

* * *

Yuri spoke with the Kazakh teacher a while longer after eating. Kids were back swarming the play unit which allowed them to hear one another. The atmosphere around the two felt natural while they conversed about work, each other's friends, and what the next step—if anything—was in their future. Yuri learned that Otabek was set on helping his family transition to the U.S., as well as spend more time with his little sister who's in the last year of middle school (according to the education system in America).

"I should be getting home," the Russian concluded after checking the time, "I feel bad about staying away too long from Vera." He told his friend as he downed his drink and stood up.

Otabek mirrored his action, standing with him and brushing the few chip crumbs he had on his shirt.

"Sure, I would do the same." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, hey, why don't we meet up again? You can try that Tai restaurant I've been talking about. The one my friend's family owns." Yuri suggested as he pulled his phone out to send Otabek the address.

"It's sort of on the other side of town, but it's totally worth the drive, trust me."

"Okay then, that sounds tasty." The man said, followed by a notification ding. Grabbing his phone and saw the male's text. "So when do you want to meet up?"

"Um…" Yuri stood there to think for a minute, raising his brows, "how about this Thursday at two? It's not as crowded then and it'll be a national holiday meaning no school." He suggested with a smile.

"Alright," Otabek replied, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Will Vera be there too? We hadn't finished our conversation about space." He stated thoughtfully. "I didn't think any first-grader would be that interested in things outside recess or story time." He remarked, being impressed.

"She's a curious kid, that's for sure." Yuri half-muttered, playfully rolling his eyes. "Well, that's my cue to leave." He smiled oddly and shook his hands with the other. "See you," he added while beginning to walk off. He waved to Mila to get her attention, mouthing his goodbye to her before leaving the backyard.

Returning to his car with a giggly grin, Yuri's mission was a success. He spoke to Otabek casually, learning more about him and vise-versa. When he got home, he would have to tell Phichit about this upcoming plan. How he wished he could call it a date; he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before it was appropriate to use 'date' for these rendezvous.

* * *

(A/N: This was a lot to write and I apologize at how long this took. Almost a whole SIX MONTHS. Hopefully, the next chapter will be written faster now that I'm on summer brEAK HECK YEAH. Feel free to follow my Tumblr to chat or whatever. PM or comment any suggestions, please! I don't want this story to feel choppy ;; Big thanks to the person who recommend I should invite Yuuri and Victor into the story :D I love them so much already.)


	8. A Night Out

Chapter Eight

(A/N: Forgive me for not updating in the summer. I didn't have the time I thought I had but here is my gift to you guys. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I used Grammarly as a beta reader but if there are any mistakes, I apologize uwu. Feedback is always appreciated!)

* * *

"I honestly can't believe he's going to be _here!_ I missed him at Kyuu's party, but I get to study him _up close_!" Phichit nearly squealed out of excitement.

"The way you say that makes me feel like you're the one who'll be eating with him instead," Yuri commented with an unamused tone.

Currently, he and Vera were almost ready to leave. Checking the time, he would arrive at his friend's restaurant with no stress.

"He's a total hottie though!" The Thai man argued, "I literally want his body, Yuri. Have you seen his arms and those hands," He groaned, huffing out a small whine.

"Calm yourself, man," Yuri yawned, "aren't you interested in Priscilla anyways?" He asked as he caught his little girl out of the corner of his eye.

Vera wore a simple tank top with bubbly text stating 'Girl Power' and jean shorts. She peeked her head in and gave her father a thumbs up, signaling she was ready to go whenever he was.

"I am," Phichit responded flatly, "but nothing is official right now. I still have my options opened."

"Sure," Yuri sarcastically stated, "but don't go after him of all people," he warned with a sigh.

Checking himself out in the mirror, his brows furrowed a little. He chose to go dressy casual with a beige shirt and dark blue jeans. It wasn't a fancy outfit, but it was at least a step up from something too casual.

"Obviously I won't. I was joking with you, dumbass," Phichit snickered. "You're here early. I thought you guys were still at home?" He asked as he heard the rumbling of a vehicle.

"No," Yuri responded, shaking his head and grabbed his wallet and car keys before leaving his bedroom. "We're just now leaving."

"Oh. I guess someone wanted Thai for lunch then," the man hummed. "It's a little unusual since not many business firms are around here," he mumbled under his breath. "I'll hang up then; I shouldn't slack on the job," Phichit said with a grin, disconnecting their call.

Yuri slipped his phone into his back pocket, seeing Vera waiting patiently by the front door with her sneakers tied on.

"You're quicker than a rabbit crazy on sugar," the omega lightheartedly told her, patting her shoulder before he slipped into his high-top shoes.

"I am a bunny! Faster than anything and master of jumping!" Vera replied, jumping as high as she could to prove her statement true.

"You're a pro jumper bunny," Yuri said as he opened the door and walked them out to the car.

* * *

"Welcome to Tasty Foods Thai," Phichit greeted when hearing the chiming of the door opening. "How many?" He questioned, his face almost pale when seeing a surprising guest.

"Uh, three. They haven't arrived yet, though," Otabek said as he looked to Phichit with a soft smile.

 _Holy bejesus Yuri will shit himself_ the Thai man thought. Fetching three menus and rounding the counter, he leads the male to a booth not far from the entrance.

"Let me know what you'd like to drink," Phichit said after placing the three menus down, "I'll be your server."

"Thanks. I'll order something once my friends are here." Otabek responded politely, picking his menu up to browse.

Almost racing back to the counter and falling over a stepping stool, he grabbed his phone and shot a couple of texts to Yuri who was probably driving.

'YUUURIII! YOU WOULD /NOT/ BELIEVE WHO'S HERE' – 1:52PM

'You're probably driving buT OTABEK IS HERE JDNOYFD' – 1:52PM

'I SWEAR T HE'S HOTTER THAN JESSE WILLIAMS AND THAT IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL' – 1:53PM

His messages weren't read until he heard another vehicle drove over their rocky parking lot, then getting the same amount of texts back.

'NO SHITTING WAY OH' – 1:56PM

'I thought I'd be here sooner JESUS CHRIST' – 1:57PM

'GREAT I GUESS. I feel guilty for making him wait for even this long ;;' – 1:57PM

The texts ceased after the third message. Phichit wasn't sure whether to die of laughter or die of holding his laughter in.

When Yuri and Vera entered, the omega was almost tomato red in the face from the awkwardness. He's been with Otabek before, but he felt a little more on edge since his friend was right. there. Literally serving them since the restaurant was family owned.

Nodding his friend off with a small frown, he held onto his daughter's hand while approaching the booth Otabek was waiting in.

"Hi, Mr. Otabek!" Vera greeted with a smile, letting go of Yuri's hand to hop in the booth side her teacher was sitting in.

"Vera, hey," Otabek replied, scooting over to give the little girl enough room to sit next to him which was a little surprising.

"I didn't expect to see you here first," Yuri admitted while taking his seat across from the two.

"Me too, to be honest," the alpha replied with a shrug. "I don't usually don't go to this part of town and I thought I would have gotten lost at least a couple of times." He explained with a small huff.

"There isn't much to do in this area, but this place is the best when it comes to oriental food," Yuri added, taking a glance over the menu.

Giving the group enough time to take a gander at the menu, especially Otabek, Phichit came around after checking the kitchen to see what they had. Although he could cook, the Thai man had assistance from his father for some of the meals they were known for.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked, standing in front of them.

"Uncle Phi!" Vera smiled, "I want the lime tea, please." She said, continuing with her order, "and I'd like that green salad with the orange shreds," she stated before placing her menu on the side of her.

"…Okay," Phichit hummed, writing the order down, then looking to Otabek. "For you?"

"Uh," the Kazakh stammered, looking back down to the menu, "I'll just take a water. I'm not sure what I'll have to eat yet." He answered with an apologetic smile.

"That's fine—many of the listed dishes are delicious. I even have a hard time and I partially own the place!" Phichit snickered, shaking his head before setting his eyes on Yuri.

"I'll take a water too—I'm indecisive today between the Pad Thai and curry."

"How about I surprise you with one and you'll take the other home?" Phichit suggested, "The second dish can be fifty percent off since you're a good friend."

Yuri clicked his tongue and handed the man his menu, "Why not?" He rolled his eyes as Phichit took Vera's menu and walked off towards the kitchen.

"I forgot you were friends with the owner," Otabek brought up as he eyed Yuri. "How long have you known him?"

"Long enough to consider him family," Yuri responded, leaning back in his booth. "A lot of our friendship is based on his nosy personality. Since he works here most of the week, there's a surplus of daily gossip. Even with some of the regulars. I think Phichit is a very likable and bubbly guy no one can hide from."

"My younger sister is a lot like that," The dark-haired male said between a chuckle. "School is a major hub for gossip and it seems like she's one of the first people to hear something and spread the word. Nothing bad, of course—she's a very honest girl. I see some of that in Vera, actually."

"Really?" Yuri rose a brow, sitting up from his relaxed position.

"Yeah," Otabek confirmed, glancing to Vera who was listening to their conversation. "She's a very outgoing kid in class and she's a friend to all." He said with a proudness of his tone.

"I guess I didn't expect that. I mean I know she'll talk to anyone in a heartbeat, but her personality is a one-eighty to mine." Yuri admitted, tracing his fingertips against the table. "I used to be the center of attention, but I sort of mellowed down after I had Vera."

In Otabek's perspective, Yuri wasn't keen on telling much about his past. Obviously, he could see how independent the omega was compared to others who felt they needed to lean on someone for support. He just felt curious if the male ever had times where he was vulnerable around someone.

Thinking about the lunch they had a while ago at Joe's Creations, they talked about Otabek and his past as a school nerd. Not once, he thought, was there a mentioning of Yuri's backstory. What his family was like, past relationships, and experiences the Russian had.

To bring such questions up in this setting wouldn't be the best of ideas. He didn't know if Vera was told those things or not, but asking with her around was walking on thin ice.

Choosing to keep his mouth shut, for now, Otabek smiled from Yuri's comment. "Somehow I don't doubt that."

Phichit returned to their table shortly after with their drinks, tucking the tray under his arm.

"Did you find something that pops out to you?" The Thai man asked Otabek with a friendly smile.

"I think so," the alpha slowly replied, pointing to the dish 'Miang Kham.' "I don't know how to pronounce it, but it sounds good."

"Oh yeah, it's pronounced _ming kam,_ and it's my mom's favorite snack. I think you'll like it too." He said as he looked to Yuri and Vera. "All good here, too?"

"I think I changed my mind. I'll just take the Pad Thai." Yuri responded, shifting in his booth.

"Okay, everything should be out soon." The beta hummed before catching a couple entering the restaurant and left to greet and sit them somewhere.

After a hearty meal and a great conversation that lead to different topics, Otabek offered to pay again until Yuri interfered.

"I'll get it this time. It's my treat since you paid last time," Yuri explained while getting his wallet from his back pocket.

"I suppose so," the Kazakh replied as he looked to Vera with a smile. "Did you enjoy your food?"

"It was the best!" Vera told the male with a smile. "I ate everything," she added, showing her teacher the empty plate that was hers.

"I'll be right back," Yuri said as he got up and slipped his credit card from his wallet.

Approaching the register with Phichit behind it, the blonde glanced back before his grin grew. "That went well." He commented before handing his card to his friend.

"His smile could impregnate you _on_ _sight,_ " Phichit remarked with a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle. "How you managed to buddy up to him is beyond me."

"We text a lot when we're not working, and we talk briefly when I drop and pick Vera up," the Russian stated, taking his card back when the payment was finished.

"You should ask him on a date—just the two of you." The Thai man whispered while glancing to the table with Otabek and Vera.

"The week's gonna be pretty full. There's a field trip they're going on to the zoo." Yuri said with a small frown.

"I didn't mean the weekend," Phichit retorted, "on the weekend maybe. Go out to some bar or a movie to hav time." He cooed with wiggling eyebrows. "And I'll look after Vera—easy peasy so don't find an excuse to chicken out."

"Fine, I'll-"

"Right now, right here." The beta stated, crossing his arms. "Or else I'll try and steal him." He threatened half-heartedly.

It wasn't long enough before Otabek and Vera decided to leave their booth to join Yuri at the register with Phichit.

"You ready to go?" The man asked as he held the little girl's hand in his with a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something first," Yuri responded, giving the Thai man the verbal cue to take a hike.

"What is it?" The alpha asked, his brows gently twitched in a small furrow.

"Are you free Saturday night to hang out?" The blonde asked, hiding his nervousness pretty well considering he was about to explode in a flushed mess.

"Saturday will work," the other nodded, glancing down to the omega's daughter, "will, uh-"

"Just a hangout for two," He added with a small smile. "…Is that still okay with you?"

"No issues here," Otabek said, mirroring the smile. "We can text about the place and time?"

"Sure," Yuri agreed, then holding his hand out to Vera to hold. "I'll see you then."

* * *

[Time skip to Saturday evening; 5:34pm]

Otabek stood outside of the Old and New bar while waiting for Yuri. He recently received a text from him saying he'd be there soon as he dropped Vera off at a friend's house.

Was he nervous? Yeah. Would he ever be ready for this moment? Maybe not. Through his high school and college life, he kept dating to a minimum since he wasn't out of the closet yet to co-workers or friends. He expected himself to be slightly awkward since he couldn't find a rhythm that suited him and potential boyfriends.

His family knew, but he was more hesitant about telling anyone else. To say he was scared about coming out would be too extreme. He felt comfortable about who he was; he grew close to several people and to think pessimistically on what could go wrong.

Thinking about Yuri…he wished he had met the male sooner. He had a great personality with the right amount of sarcasm and sympathy. Vera might not have been in the picture, but in some way, he was glad she was around. Everyone knew he loves kids—this little girl especially since she resembled her mother so beautifully.

Otabek wasn't one to judge someone based on their secondary gender. Utilizing stereotypes to base your judgment on someone can backfire _really_ quick.

There was something there though—between him and Yuri. He knew it was too early right now to tell, but there was a mutual emotion of attraction.

"Hey," Yuri greeted, approaching the alpha with a small smile.

"Oof!" The Kazakh flinched from the surprise, whipping his head to see the blonde-haired male greet him. "Hey, you startled me a bit," he said, laughing it off while tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you'd be one to be easily startled. Everything okay?" The Russian asked as the two went inside the bar and maneuvered through the small crowd of tables to sit at the bar.

"I'm good—maybe I was too immersed in my thoughts," He said while shedding his coat and taking his seat.

A smooth melody of live bass guitar and a sweet voice singing about hopes is what made the Old and New bar. It also had weird but great booze combos that were worth the money.

"I'm not sure what to say if I'm being honest," Otabek admitted with a slight tint of pink sparkling across his cheeks. "Uhh…"

"Let's start with what you're drinking," Yuri offered, sitting down next to the alpha as the bartender handed them each a menu.

"Good thinking," he responded, reviewing what he might be in the mood for. "I'll take a Malibu drink but don't go hard on the rum," he said, closing his menu.

"I think I'll try that too—it sounds good," Yuri added, shrugging. He watched the bartender make their drinks.

"…Can I assume this is a date?" He hesitantly questioned.

"I guess we didn't establish that, but yeah—only if you want to I mean," the dark-haired man answered, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Why not request something spunkier so we can dance?" The omega asked, hopping off his seat and pulled his phone out. "Soft music is fine and dandy, but this place could get rowdy more times than not, you know? Change things up," he hummed while walking over to the two-person group on the small stage.

After speaking to them for a few minutes, and what looked like to be an exchange of money, it looked like Yuri became the mini DJ for the night.

The bar was fairly full of younger couples so getting things heated up shouldn't prove much of a challenge. Scrolling through his phone, he picked a more pop-rock music to play via Bluetooth speakers through the vicinity.

It was hard to believe, but the smaller man was into some weird music. Thanks to the wonderful adventure of being a parent. His edgy standards of music have dulled through the years of listening to corny musicals and nothing but Disney Princesses soundtracks on repeat.

To his luck, the song he chose was catchy and something most everyone heard about somewhere at least once. One by one, people populated the 'dance floor' and started clapping and dancing to the rhythm. The Russian picked several songs to play afterward and got off the mini stage before ducking back to the bar.

"Aren't you a people's man," Otabek teased, holding his drink before taking a sip.

Sitting back down, Yuri's lips curved upward from the remark and picked his glass up. "I'd like to think I am. I didn't realize there were people who still liked this song. It feels so outdated," he shrugged and glanced to his date before sipping from the glass.

"It's a song that seems to stick around despite not many people actually liking it. Kinda like that Happy song that used to float around for a long time," the Kazakh explained before placing his drink down. "So," he sighed lightly, allowing his gaze to wander across the other's figure, "how about we get to know you a little more?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked as he turned his full attention to their conversation.

"The last few times we met up, it was mostly me talking about my past. I don't recall you talking about any specific details about your time in high school or family," He responded honestly. "I'm not asking you to share in depth on when you last pissed, but I'm curious about what you did before becoming a parent."

Yuri felt himself unconsciously tense from what Otabek was asking. He didn't have the worst life, but to say he had the best wouldn't be right either. There were ghosts of his past that continued to haunt him whether he liked it or not. He shouldn't be overthinking such a simple request though. This kindergarten teacher sitting next to him wasn't like _him._ He knew better than to fall for another façade.

After a long moment of fishing in his thoughts, he glanced to meet the alpha's eyes. Those brown irises held tenderness and warmth. There were no harmful intentions in his eyes. It was natural for people to get to know one another before advancing into a possible relationship.

"When I was fifteen, I met this guy—Nate—from school. We were both in the same history class and sometimes ditched to hangout. I crushed on him for the longest time; when we were sophomores, we started a relationship. He wasn't a popular guy and neither was I—no one really suspected it until we became seniors. That was around the same time I got knocked up thanks to him," He began, unsure of how to 'tell his story.' Instinctively, he downed a quarter of his drink to take the edge off his anxiousness.

"I didn't realize he was manipulating until he found out and tried to force me to get an abortion," he sighed heavily, "and after several nasty fights, he left. We met a few times during my pregnancy and then said a lot of crap about giving the baby up so we could get back together again. He seemed obsessed on getting rid of Vera that it creeped me out. I moved after graduation because he was beginning to stalk me and keep me under his watch. My mom didn't know how serious the situation was with Nate, but he was supportive of me keeping his grandbaby safe," He pursed his lips.

"So…yeah. That's it for my Ted Talk," he joked to prevent the atmosphere from becoming awkward.

Otabek would have never guessed Yuri had gone through such a shit relationship. The omega didn't let that affect who he was today, or at least from what he could see.

Feeling at a loss for words, he opened his mouth and shook his head.

"Um, wow. I- do you realize how powerful you are?" He questioned, his tone sounded blunt before sipping on his drink. "I mean- I don't know anyone who's been through what you experienced. Getting away from a threat like that takes strength—a lot of it." He stated, continuing to focus on the Russian.

The omega's cheeks quickly grew red from the compliment. Was it a compliment? Maybe praise? Either way, it made him feel giddy with a heart flutter.

"Thanks, I guess," he smiled bashfully, the two holding a gaze for a long moment. "Maybe it's the drink talking but I feel better after getting that off my chest. I don't really like opening up to people," he admitted while taking another large gulp from his beverage.

"Well, thank you for trusting me enough to share," Otabek praised with his own smile stretching.

They remained quiet for a while; both men unsure of how to transition into something more lighthearted.

Yuri turned to the dancefloor when a popular song began to play. He didn't remember when he added the song into his playlist, but—take the chance to get a dance or two in before they down their drinks completely.

"Let's go—up, up!" The Russian sprung out of his seat and held his hand out to the alpha, "I'm growing old waiting for you," he joked while watching the man stand up and take his hand.

Squeezing his hand around the larger one, he led the pair to the floor with other people mingling. Turning to face the other once they were at a roomy enough area, he took ahold of the other hand dangling at the Kazakh's side.

Swaying their momentum from side to side, Yuri had fun trying to twirl Otabek around. Music swept over their other senses, drowning everyone out except for the two of them. Working up a sweat, they were almost out of breath as the song ended.

The alcohol seriously began to set in their systems. A light flush was on both men's faces; a softer, slow-paced song calmed the rowdy crowd. Some left to rest or go home after a nice night out, but that didn't affect the pair from coming close together. Heaving chests pressed together, the blonde rested his head against the male's shoulder to even out his breathing. He could feel the arm around his waist tighten, his gaze lowering.

Now that he was close enough, the alpha had a distinct scent he was secreting. A delightful scent of candied cherries—he adjusted his head to take in the smell. It was enough to leave his head in a hazy mess and body craving more than a simple hold.

When the song painfully came to an end, Yuri gazed into the alpha's eyes almost pleading to be taken elsewhere. The grip he had on the man's shirt was another indication that he wasn't giving false signals.

Otabek wasn't sure what to do—feeling hazy from the booze and vivid sexual tension that aroused between them.

"I-I think we should sit down to clear our heads," the alpha insisted as he led them off the dancefloor. Yuri's omega scent was enough to push him into a mini-rut. Ripened fruit with a delightful mixture of citrus became more apparent the longer he remained so close.

"My car's parked couple blocks from here," he responded, raising a brow. "There's even a hotel not far from where I parked," he sighed softly, straining his head up to drag his lips against the man's neck.

Honestly, who would blame them for giving in to their desires? Being under the influence of sex pheromones and alcohol was enough to drive anyone horny.

"…Fine," Otabek finally said with a gentle groan, "but wear my jacket," he stated while shrugging the piece of clothing off. "I don't want other alphas smelling you."

"Do I smell that badly?"

"You reek of semi-heat pheromones. I'm not in the mood to get into fights."

"My heat doesn't start until another few weeks; I think we're okay," Yuri assured as he fetched his phone from the little stage. Someone else can play DJ for the night.

Otabek and Yuri stumbled into their rented hotel room for the night, lips mingling together and hands that explored uncharted territory. The blonde could feel his pants tighten the more they rubbed against one other.

Kicking the door closed, they stumbled towards the bed. Making the first move, the Kazakh shoved Yuri onto the mattress, quick to toss his shirt and pants off before climbing over him. His gaze was clouded by lust and affection for the omega, his growth painfully nudging against the cotton fabric of his boxers.

Trailing his kisses from the male's lips, he assaulted the vulnerable neck with kisses and love bites while his hands worked to remove the Russian's clothing.

Yuri's body felt so deprived of touch when Otabek proceeded to glide his hands across his skin, he remembered how much he missed this physical connection with anyone. He hadn't opened himself up for others before now; though he tried, he could never gain the courage for another alpha to touch him.

He tensed when the other's mouth found the bond over his scent gland, shivering as pressure was applied. A bite. He was trying to add his own mark to his body—attempting to show off the prize he managed to win.

As time slowly passed and their bodies clashed, the more their minds grew unconscious of sober thoughts and decisions. Yuri dug his nails into the gentle skin of the alphas whose teeth pledged to make as many hickeys on the omega as possible.

A light bead of sweat covered Otabek's forehead, his heart skipping a beat at his disheveled company. They took advantage of the young night, utilizing every second to cherish the arms that held them with such warmth and care.

* * *

(A/N: I'm extremely happy at how this chapter turned out! I want to start light with the smut before I go hardcore, lmao ^^; I hope to push out longer chapters, such as this one and give you readers more content. I apologize for the slow progress!)


End file.
